Pink Meets Blonde
by TheBigBadWolfxTheOncomingStorm
Summary: AU. Boarding school. What she thought would be another way for her father to get rid of her, might actually be her salvation. Pink meets blonde, blonde meets pink – what's bound to happen? [TITLE CHANGED FROM FAIRY TAIL ACADEMY]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! So here is the ever so popular concept of the Fairy Tail gang going to high school. Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Lucy stepped off the airplane and looked around, trying to figure out what life might be like here.

"Miss Lucy, are you ready?" an unfamiliar face asked her.

"As I'll ever be," she sighed and stepped inside of the limo.

After one too many fights with her father, he decided to end her private studies and send her to a boarding school.

On the other side of the country.

"So this is Magnolia," she looked outside the window.

"That's correct, madam," her driver said. "The boarding school you will be attending is about a half hour away from the city."

"Joy," she mumbled.

It was just another way for Jude to put his daughter in "storage" until he needed her to marry some son of another rich company and have babies.

Lucy hated her father.

She thought that maybe he was alright before, but sending her off to some boarding school thousands of miles away from home was the straw that broke the camel's back. The fight that caused this happened about eight months ago. He tried to send her sooner, but she needed to finish up her current school year first. So the morning after she took her last exam, she was on the private plane flying far away from home.

The heiress was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even realize that they were pulling up to the school. Luckily, no one was around. Literally.

Her bags were being unloaded from the car and she looked around for a moment. Dorms looked like they were on the right and left side of the campus, and the actual school was in the center. Behind that, she couldn't tell.

"Here you are, Miss," the driver, whose name Lucy still didn't know, presented her bags to her. "Would you like assistance with them?"

"No thanks, I got them," the last thing she wanted to do was to be known as the girl with help. Honestly, it was a miracle that no one was outside to see her getting out of a limo.

"As you wish. I'll be off then, best of luck to you, Miss Heartfilia," he tipped his cap and walked towards the door.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Samuel. Why do you ask?"

"Thank you, Samuel."

"You're quite welcome," he got in the car and drove off.

Lucy grabbed her bags and managed to walk up the steps with them. The cool air conditioning greeted her once she walked through the doors.

"Can I help you?" an older lady was sitting behind the desk.

"Hi. I'm new here, my name is Lucy," she glanced around to make sure no one was there. "Heartfilia."

"Oh my!" the woman stood up and rushed over to her, motioning to take her luggage. "Let me take those for you, ma'am!"

This always happens. Anywhere she goes, as soon as someone hears her last name, they start fawning over her. She hated it, she just wanted to be treated like a normal person.

"No, no, it's fine, really. I would just like to know which dorm room is mine."

"My apologies, let me just go check," she walked back behind the counter and started typing things into the computer. "You're in the girls dorms, obviously, and your room is number 237."

"May I ask, is there anything… special about that room?"

The woman, whose name is Penelope according to her name tag, furrowed her eyebrows at her.

"Not that I know of, all of the dorms are the same. They're all single dorms with private bathrooms, a small kitchen, walk in closets, a living area, a bedroom, and some more things. Why do you ask?"

"I just… I don't want to be treated as someone special and wait – those are normal dorm rooms?!" Lucy knew that dorms weren't supposed to be nice, and these sounded luxurious.

"Yes, they all just got remodeled. As well as the school. Thanks to a rather generous donation from your father."

She clenched her teeth and slammed her hand on the desk.

"I can't get away from him, can I?! I'm across the country and he still finds ways to infuriate me!" when she looked up, Penelope had a horrified look on her face. "I'm sorry. Can we just forget the last few minutes ever happened?"

"Sure," she smiled sympathetically at her.

"May I speak to the Headmaster? I need to talk to him about something."

"Of course, here is your room key," she handed Lucy a key before walking to another room. "If you need an extra, just come ask."

"Ok," she played with the key in her hands before she heard her name.

With her bags behind her, she walked behind the desk and towards the person calling her name.

"Headmaster Marakov is waiting," she gestured towards a room.

"Thank you. Oh, and would you mind keeping my identity a secret? I don't want anyone to know who I really am."

"Of course, have a good day."

"You too," Lucy watched her walk away and turned towards the door. Slowly she put her hand on the handle and opened it.

"Hello?" she peaked her head in.

"Ah, yes, come in," a voice came from inside.

Putting her bags in the corner, she closed the door and looked around.

"I don't mean to be rude, but um… where are you?" the room honestly looked like it was empty.

"I'm sorry, I forget sometimes," a small man came from behind the desk. "I'm extremely short."

She didn't respond, all she could do was try to wrap her head around the fact that this old man was about two feet tall.

"Well, Miss Lucy, please sit," he pointed to a chair and she took a seat.

Headmaster Marakov disappeared behind his desk and jumped up to his chair.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if my identity could remain a secret. You see, I've never been to a real school before. I would like people to get to know me for me, not for my family's name."

"I see," he rubbed his chin. "Alright, that seems fine."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I just need a last name for you to come up with, you do need a last name."

"Hmm…" Lucy scratched the back of her head while thinking. "Ashley. Lucy Ashley."

"That sounds real to me. This is how it's going to work… just become Lucy Ashley. We'll take care of the rest. Put 'Lucy Ashley' on your tests, introduce yourself to people as 'Lucy Ashley', simple as that."

"Thank you, Headmaster Marakov. This means a lot to me," she smiled.

"You can just call me Master," he explained. "You best be off to your dorm then. Classes start in two days, you need to get acquainted to the grounds."

"Thanks again!" she waved then grabbed her bags and left.

After wandering around a little bit, she saw a building that said 'GIRLS DORMS'. She walked in and realized that it was a huge two story dorm. Seeing the elevator, she went right past it and found the stairs. Even with her heavy bags, she was going to do it.

Ever since her father told her about the boarding school, she started exercising like crazy to let out her anger. They got into daily fights, and then Lucy would go running for an hour to get away from him. Then it became two hours, then three, until finally Lucy realized that she was nothing but skin and bones. Well, and boobs.

After that, she started doing some strength training. Her father prohibited it, saying that girls shouldn't have muscles. This only made her want to do it more. She found that punching a boxing bag got a lot of her anger out, plus it built up her arm muscles.

In other words, Lucy was ripped. You couldn't see her actual muscles, but she was lean and had a metabolism that was insane. So running up the stairs with her bags, not a big deal.

Room 237 was in the middle of the hall. She put the key in its slot, and turned it until she heard the door unlock. When she opened it up, she saw what Penelope was talking about.

The dorm room was stunning.

She dropped her bags at the door, and explored a bit. A small kitchen, living room, TV, bedroom, bathroom, it was all amazing. A piece of paper was on the table, and she picked it up. It said 'Lucy' on it. Out of curiosity, she opened it.

_Lucy, _

_I hope you've found your way to the school alright. Please know that I am only doing what's best for you. I believe that you will come around to your responsibility as a woman eventually – _

She crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it into the trash.

"I hate him!" she punched the pillow on the bed, not wanting to destroy her new living space.

Once she was done seething with rage, she unpacked her suitcase.

Although she was furious that he donated money, and a lot of it, to this school it was… actually kind of nice. The rooms were great, the school was probably amazing with new technology, and she couldn't even think about the sports.

That's what she wanted to do, join a sports team. Or two. After her dad told her about the school, the one thing she was looking forward to, other than getting far away from him, was getting involved in athletics. She never had before, so that would be nice. And make friends, she had never done that either.

She plugged her MP3 into speaker by the TV and set it to shuffle while she continued to unpack.

It took about three hours to fully unpack everything, including the things that her father already sent over beforehand. Lucy was about to sit down, until she heard someone knocking. Switching off the music, she opened the door.

"Hi," she smiled at the person.

Mission: Make a friend.

Status: Accomplished.

* * *

**Soooo? How was it? Come on, I know you want to tell me in the review box down below ^.^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews/follows/favorites! Here's the second chapter :D**

* * *

"_Hi," she smiled at the person. _

"Hi!" it was a petite girl with short blue hair. "My name's Levy, I heard you're new here."

"I'm Lucy He – Ashley. Lucy Ashley," she nervously laughed off her mistake. "And yes I am, how did you know?"

"I work in the office sometimes and I was told that there was going to be a new junior here. So I thought I would come meet you, I'm a junior as well."

"Want to come in?"

"Sure," Levy walked in and looked around. "I can't believe how nice the dorms have gotten. It's all thanks to Jude Heartfilia, he donated a huge amount of money to the school. The remodeling got done insanely fast in order to prep for the new school year."

Lucy ground her teeth together.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. So, tell me Lucy, what are your hobbies?"

"I like reading, and I'm also working on a novel -" before she could say anymore, the bluenette cut her off.

"Really? Can I read it? Please!"

"I'm not done with it yet, but you'll be the first person I show it to. Ok?"

"Alright," she sighed in defeat. "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, here," the blonde pulled it out of her back pocket and handed it to her.

Levy typed some things in and gave it back.

"That's my number. We're friends, right?"

Friends.

Never once had anyone ever called Lucy her friend.

"Y – Yeah. Friends," she liked the sound of that. "Here, let me see your phone."

Lucy added her information into Levy's phone and gave it back.

"Hey, so is there a gym here or something? Or like a tack to go running?"

"Mmhm. There's a weight room, a gym, and a track. Are you into sports?"

"You could say that. If I change really quick, can you show me where they are?"

"Sure."

"Great, hold on two seconds," Lucy ran to her closet and pulled out her workout clothes.

A form fitting purple tank top, the world's best sports bra, black running shorts, and a pair of black sneakers. She quickly pulled her hair into a pony tail and grabbed her headphones and MP3.

"Ok, ready," she walked back into the living area to see Levy waiting for her.

"Wow, you're serious," Levy looked her over. "I'm not really into sports, if you can't tell. Follow me."

Lucy followed Levy out of the girl's dorms and towards the back of the campus. A few more twists and turns, and the Heartfilia heir was looking at the most amazing sports field ever.

There was a football field, soccer field, a regular field, a running track, and those were just some of the things.

"Thanks Levy! I'll text you later, ok?"

"Ok, have fun!" Levy turned around and walked away.

After putting her headphones in her ears, clipping her MP3 to her shirt, and turning the music on full blast, Lucy took off running towards the track.

Concrete became grass which turned into the massive track circle.

There were a few other people on the track, all of them boys. She didn't pay much attention to them.

After her muscles warmed up, she rapidly picked up the pace. Her legs were taking huge strides and were moving quickly. Needless to say, Lucy started running laps around the men with ease.

She passed two guys who were arguing, and notice something weird about one of them.

'_Who has pink hair?' _

* * *

Natsu Dragneel had finally moved into his dorm. Within an hour of officially living there, he somehow managed to trash it.

Classes started in two days, it would be a miracle if he could find his bed by then.

He was part of the most popular group on campus known as 'The Dragons'. Girls were always trying to get his attention, some even "accidentally" tripping and falling into his rock hard chest. It didn't really bother him that people adored him (how could they resist?) but sometimes it got a little annoying.

Recently, the most persistent girl was named Lisanna. She was cute, but she got on Natsu's nerves. He couldn't go anywhere without being bothered by her. But he was always nice and let her down as gently as possible. So gently, in fact, she might not realize that she keeps getting rejected.

He was a lady's man. Girls fell for him when he passed them in the hall, and it kind of grew on him. But, underneath the jock, stubborn ass of a teenager… he was actually a nice guy.

He was in the middle of unpacking his things when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he didn't even bother looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, flame brain, what happened to 'We'll meet at the track at 3:00 o'clock?'," this annoying voice on the other end complained.

"Chill out, ice prick, I'm in the middle of unpacking."

"You've already been here for a day, shouldn't you be done by now?"

"Yeah, but I got distracted yesterday."

"Which girl lost their innocence to you?"

"No one… yet," he chuckled.

"You are a sick, sick man."

"Says the stripper."

"I dare you to come here and say that to my face!"

"Whatever, we all know that I can outrun your lazy ass any day."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe for you, but not for me."

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Dragneel."

"You watching me or something?"

"No, I just know you too well… unfortunately. Anyways get over here, coach is going to be pissed if he knows you're slacking. Season hasn't even started yet and you're goofing off."

"Alright already, jeez. I'll be there in ten," he hung up before that smart aleck could say anything else.

Rummaging through the piles of clothes and junk everywhere, he managed to find some basketball shorts, a tank top, questionably clean socks, and his shoes.

As soon as he was ready he bolted out of the door.

**~About three minutes later~**

Natsu ran over to the group of guys waiting by the track.

"You guys know that you don't have to wait for me, right?" he crossed his arms.

"Really? You could just show up on time, you know," a shirtless guy glared at him.

"At least it's somewhat appropriate for you to be half naked, Gray," the pink haired kid laughed.

"Shut it, Dragneel."

"You wanna go?"

"You're always looking for a fight, aren't you?"

"Why you little -" Natsu clenched his fist but someone pulled him back.

"Just settle it on the track, like real men," the macho man with the scar across his eye growled.

At the same time the two rivals ran on the tack and started racing each other, the other guys following behind.

"Is that as fast as you can go, ice princess?" Natsu said in between breaths.

"Nowhere close, fire fuck," Gray picked up the pace and Natsu matched his stride.

They were so caught up in their bickering they hardly noticed a girl with blonde hair and an amazing rack pass them.

"Wha?" Natsu watched the girl run laps around the guys, including himself and Gray, who were going pretty damn fast.

All he could see was her clothes, her blonde hair whipping behind her, and her chest bouncing with each step she took. He couldn't see her face.

'_Who the hell is this girl?' _

* * *

**Sorry, nothing too interesting. Just a filler chapter really. We'll get into the good stuff soon, don't worry. Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors. I'm only a tired human being who has been staring at their computer screen for too long. Let me know if you see any, and I'll go over the story with a fresh pair of eyes tomorrow. Anyways, I've got a few things to ask you guys:**

**What sport(s) should Natsu, Gray, and the other guys be doing?  
**

**Football?**

**Baseball?**

**Wrestling?**

**Tae Kwon Do?**

**Basketball?  
**

**Any other sport that I can't think of?**

**What sport(s) should Lucy try out for?**

**An all-boys sport?**

**Something that I already listed above and don't feel like typing again?**

**Lettme know your thoughts! **

**Oh and I've already got the pairings down for this story, you've probably figure it out by now though. But there is always room for a love triangle. Feel free to tell me who you want to become part of it ;)**

**One more question:**

**Should Natsu be a total ass or not?**

**I've honestly been debating this for a while and I can't make up my mind. So I've turned to the people of the internet, because you guys are awesome.  
**

**Okie dokie, time for some shout outs! **

**Lucy Fairymage - Thanks for being the first person to review! And yup, you got it :D**

**AnimeWatcher4Life - I'm glad you like it! Don't worry, I'm definitely going to write more. If not, you can sick Erza on me *shudders in fear* **

**WaterDragonMaverick - Thanks, I'm glad you find it interesting! That's what I strive for :)**

**Cana Alberona - Well I'm glad you like this one! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! **

**Fairy-Tail(guest) - Thanks! I'll get working on chapter 3 soon!**

**As always feel free to tell me what you guys want to see, and I'll be happy to try and use it! I love your suggestions! Keep those reviews coming, they get me all fired up! Until next time :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've gone over this chapter a thousand times, but alas, I am only a mere human. I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors. Please let me know if you see any so I can correct them *puppy dog eyes***

**Enjoy chapter three ;D**

* * *

Two days came and went in the blink of an eye. Lucy and Levy decided to walk to class together, since they both had the same homeroom.

"So, are you going to join any clubs?" Levy asked while they navigated their way through a sea of people. "Try outs are coming up."

"I was actually thinking of trying out for the football team. Or maybe the wrestling team, or the boxing team, or the-"

"Wait. You know those are all guys' sports, right?"

"Who cares," Lucy shrugged, and readjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"Well, seeing as you're a girl, I think they would."

"That won't stop me from trying."

They entered a building and walked into the first class room on the left.

"This is… interesting," Lucy mumbled while looking around at all the chaos.

She took one of the only two seats available, which of course, was at the front of the class.

The bell rang and a man walked through the doors and set his briefcase on the desk.

"Quiet!" he yelled, gaining everyone's attention.

"My name is Professor Gildarts, I'll be your mathematics teacher for the year."

Groans rang through the air, and the teacher sighed.

"Look, I don't want to be here as much as you don't. But, unfortunately, we're stuck with each other. Let's see," he looked around the class room and then pointed to Lucy. "You, hand out these textbooks to everyone. Once you've received your textbook, turn to page 15."

The blonde got up and grabbed a stack of textbooks before walking down one of the aisles. She set a book down on a desk, then moved onto the next person. When she got to a guy with wild orange hair, she noticed that he was staring at her. Well, more like her chest.

"Hey, my eyes are up here," Lucy growled at him.

"Hm?" he looked up. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're just such a beautiful – gah!" he was cut off when Lucy used the textbook to whack him upside the head.

"Loke, you should know better," Gildarts chuckled from his desk.

He grumbled something inaudible before opening the book.

After she got the final set of textbooks, she walked down the row who hadn't gotten theirs. Lucy's eyes widened slightly when she saw him, the guy sitting at the back of the class.

The pink hair.

"Here you go," she smiled softly at him.

His onyx eyes were locked onto her chocolate brown ones as his hands took the book from her.

"T – Thanks," he managed to stutter out.

As Lucy walked away, Natsu couldn't help but watch her.

'_Get ahold of yourself! What's wrong with you?! You're supposed to be the cool one in front of girls, what made this one make you all nervous?' _he was mentally scolding himself while pretending to pay attention to the lesson.

"Natsu," Gildarts had just finished writing something on the white board. "Come solve this problem."

'_So his name is Natsu,' _Lucy watched him make his way towards the front of the class room.

The grumpy pink haired boy slowly walked to the front of the class room, and grabbed a marker that was on the shelf.

'_Think, idiot, think! You learned about this last year, right? So if you put this number here and that number there then-' _he was snapped out of his thoughts by his teacher.

"Would anyone like to show this idiot how to solve the equation?" after a moment, the Professor nodded at the girl. "Go ahead."

Natsu heard someone get up from their desk and walk towards him. She was absolutely beautiful, Natsu could hardly think straight.

"Can I see the marker?" a small smile graced her lips.

"Uh – yeah, sure," he nervously smiled back, and handed her the marker.

Their hands touched for a millisecond but it managed to make him freeze on the spot.

"You ok?" her deep browns eyes were full of concern.

He gulped and nodded his head, trying to make sense of the weird feeling in his stomach.

"Ok, so you have to use this formula," Lucy wrote a series of numbers and variables on the board. "And then plug the problem into that," she wrote more numbers down. "Then solve for x," more numbers. "The answer is 73 with a restriction of x cannot equal 5."

"Impressive, Miss…" Gildarts trailed off, waiting for Lucy to introduce herself.

"H – Ashley. My name's Lucy Ashley."

"Nicely done, Miss Ashley. Natsu, thank her for saving your ass."

"Thanks," he managed to keep breathing while staring at her.

"You're welcome."

"Back to your seats, and Mr. Dragneel, pay more attention."

"Yes sir," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and walked back to his desk.

As soon as he sat down, he couldn't help but notice Gray smirking at him.

"What's with the look on your face, ice princess?"

"Nothing. It's just I've never seen a girl do that to you before."

"Do what?"

"Make you all nervous. You looked like you were going to pass out."

"I was not!"

"You were-"

"Fullbuster, Dragneel! Detention after school!"

"Sorry sir," they recited in unison, and started to actually pay attention.

* * *

"So, you've got your eye on Natsu, huh? AKA the most popular guy in school," Levy playfully nudged Lucy in the side as they were walking back to the dorms.

"No!" her cheeks instantaneously became pink. "What makes you say that?"

"Nothing," she shrugged with a devilish smile, and quickly changed the topic. "Do you want to go to the girls lounge? That way you can meet all of the other students."

"There's a girls lounge?"

"Yeah. It's behind the girl's dorms. You see there are three sets of girl's dorms, then behind that is the girl's lounge."

"Wow, I never knew."

"It's awesome, come on!" Levy grabbed Lucy's wrist and started dragging her off.

* * *

Lucy just stared around the lounge, it was honestly amazing.

"Hey Levy!" a voice called from the upstairs part of the room.

"Mira!" Levy waved. "Come on, I want you to meet Mira!"

The two girls walked up the stairs and was greeted by possibly one of the most beautiful women you've ever seen. She looked like an angel with her long white hair, milky skin, and bright blue eyes.

"Who's this?" even her voice sounded angelic.

"This is Lucy Ashley, she just started school here. Lucy, this is Mira. She's probably the nicest girl you'll ever meet."

"Nice to meet you," Lucy held her hand out.

"Likewise," Mira ignored her hand and pulled her into a hug.

After releasing her from her death grip, Mira and Lucy exchanged cell phone numbers.

"Mira!" a girl with short white hair came running up the stairs.

"Lisanna, hey!" Mira waved. "This is my younger sister, Lisanna. Lisanna, this is Lucy."

"Nice to meet you," they said at the same time and then laughed.

"Let's all go get a snack, and then we can get to know each other," Levy suggested, and everyone agreed.

The girls were munching on some pretzels with an open jar of peanut butter for dipping. They had moved to two couches facing one another with a coffee table in the middle. Levy was next to Lucy on one couch, and Lisanna next to Mira on the other.

"So, Lucy," Lisanna took a bite of a pretzel. "What made you come to school here?"

"My Dad said 'it's for the best' and then threw me on a plane out here," the tone of her voice changed, and Lucy was no longer her sweet self.

"What about your mom?"

"I lost my mom when I was little," she bit her lip in order to keep it from quivering.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset!" Lisanna started panicking and apologized over and over.

"No, it's alright. I just miss her is all," Lucy started remembering her mom and some tears pricked at her eyes.

"Don't cry! We won't talk about it, ok?" Mira reached out and grabbed Lucy's hand. "We're like family here at Fairy Tail, so you can come to us for anything. Got it?"

"Mmmhm," she nodded, a sad smile creeping its way onto her face, Levy and Lisanna grabbed Lucy's hand too.

"Uh – what do you like to do for fun?" Lisanna quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, I'm really into sports. In fact, I've been trying to decide what I should try out for," the tears quickly left her eyes as new thoughts rolled into her head.

"You would be good friends with Erza! She's a major athlete, like you!" Levy said.

"Yeah, Erza is really nice. A little scary, but she's the best friend you'll ever meet," Lisanna agreed.

"Where is she?"

"She had to go home due to family complications, but she is due back any day," Mira explained. "So, when are you going to get the tattoo?"

Lucy sweat dropped.

"What's the tattoo?"

* * *

**So you've probably figured out by now who the main pairing in this story is. If you haven't go eat the hunk of cheese and think about your life!**

**Alright, the options for what sports is still undecided! Feel free to let me know what you think about that, or anything else ;)**

**Shout out time: **

**WaterDragonMaverick - You've contributed a lot to this story. Thanks, my friend *hands virtual cookie* And thanks for reviewing too!**

**Ellie-016 - Thanks for the suggestions! I'm glad you like the story :D *hands virtual cookie***

**Cana Alberona - Aw, you make me blush... Its awesome to know you love the story! *hands virtual cookie***

**Lucy Fairymage - A love square, huh? I'll think about it ;) And nah, you don't talk a lot. Talking is good! *hands virtual cookie***

**And virtual cookies for everyone who reads this! **

**Feel free to leave a review, those make my day :D Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies! Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors. For I am only an anime obsessed teenager who desperately needs sleep... and to do homework...**

* * *

So, Lucy learned that the 'Tattoo' was the Fairy Tail Academy's logo. Apparently all students got one.

"But, what about when you're older? And you're full of wrinkles and you have a weird bird tattoo on your body?" Lucy whined to Mirajane.

"Oh, come on Lucy! It's not that painful, and it's over pretty quick. Life's too short to worry about those things, now, where do you want it?"

"Do the lower class students get one too!?" her eyes widened as she realized that there was a lower class school there.

"Yeah, but they have to get a parent's note."

"This makes no sense. I'm 16, and I'm allowed to get a tattoo? And kids are allowed to get tattoos?!"

"Don't think. Just pick a color and where you want it."

"Fine," she thought for a moment. "On my right hand, and in pink."

"Ok, you heard her, mister," Mira talked to the tattoo guy.

He grunted a response and showed Lucy a shade of pink for approval. She nodded, and he put the needle on her hand.

"Try not to move," he said before beginning.

"Mira!" Lucy cried as the needle broke her skin

* * *

The newly tattooed blonde held her hand as she rode in a cab back to campus.

"I can't believe you talked me into that," she groaned.

Mira just sweetly smiled.

"So, where's yours?"

"Oh, it's on my thigh."

"Ok," Lucy stared out the window, trying not to think about her throbbing hand.

"Sports tryouts start tomorrow, have you figured out what you want to try out for?"

"Yeah! I'm going to try out for soccer, and then I was thinking about maybe the boxing or wrestling team."

"But, the soccer team is an all-boys team. There isn't a girls' team here. They tried, but not enough girls were interested. And same goes for the boxing and wrestling team. Boys only."

"Buzz kill," the athlete mumbled. "I don't care. I'm going to make them take me, and they can't stop me."

"I'm just warning you," she sang sweetly. "But I do believe in you."

"Thanks," Lucy half laughed. "What about you?"

"Me? No, I'm not into sports anymore. I used to be, but I got an injury that ended my career."

"What happened?"

"I tore my ACL really bad. The doctors highly recommended not to do sports again, because it's really messed up."

"What did you play?"

"Fousbil," Mira covered her hand while she spoke, clearly trying to hide what she was saying.

"Take your hand off your mouth and speak!"

"Football…"

"You hypocrite!" she playfully slapped Mira, who smiled.

"Sorry, I guess I never really thought of that. In that case, you better make the team!"

"Haha, thanks," Lucy rolled her eyes.

They just pulled up to the school, and they saw a scarlet haired girl getting out of a car.

"That's Erza, she must've just gotten back," Mira pointed to her.

The cab driver stopped, and the girls threw some money at him before getting out.

"Erza!" Mira waved when the red head turned.

"Mira, hey!" Erza waved back, and the two girls went over to her.

"Erza, this is Lucy. Lucy, this is Erza. Lucy just started going to school here, and she's an athlete also."

"Is that so? What do you play?"

"I was thinking about trying out for the soccer team, and maybe the boxing or wrestling team."

"That's a long shot, they're really strict about those things. I would be on the soccer team, but I've found that lacrosse is more my style. I'm also on the competitive martial arts team, I could probably get you in."

"Really?!" Lucy's eyes turned into stars. "I would love that!"

"Can you handle it? You will fight mostly against boys, since it is a male dominate sport."

"Who cares? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I automatically have limitations on what I can and can't do."

Erza wrapped her arm around Lucy, and squeezed her tightly.

"I like you! Practice starts in three days, and then we will start competing in a few months."

"Sounds great!"

"What is your dorm number?"

"237."

"I'm in 238! I'll stop by your dorm later, I think we will be great friends."

There was that word again, friends. She smiled and nodded, her heart swelling slightly.

"Do you need help with your bags?" Mira asked.

"No, I've got it," she held up a rope that was connected to a monster wagon.

Lucy looked at the mountain of luggage and sweat dropped.

"So much stuff!" she shouted, her eyes bugging out of her head at the sight of it.

* * *

"Natsu, get your lazy ass up! It's like noon! Just because it's a Saturday, doesn't mean you get to sleep the day away," Gray pounded on his door.

No response.

He tried the handle, and surprisingly, it actually opened.

"Idiot, probably forgot to lock it," he walked in and proceeded to turn on all the lights. Once he got to the bedroom, he could vaguely see the outline of a teenage body.

"Figures," he muttered, and went over to the window. "Sorry, bud," he opened up all the curtains, then pulled the covers off of the bed.

"Dude," Natsu rolled over, putting a pillow over his eyes in the process. "Not cool."

"Its noon," he deadpanned.

"Exactly. Way too early," his voice was hoarse from not being used, and he reached around for the covers.

"I'll do it. Don't think I won't."

"Sooo scary," he curled up into a ball, and he started snoring in a matter of seconds.

"Alright, you've left me with no choice," Gray shrugged, then walked out and into the small kitchen. He got a glass, put ice in it, and then filled it up with cold water. When he returned, Natsu was still asleep.

"Last chance," he warned.

After a few moments, he dumped the freezing liquid onto the hibernating bear.

"Gah!" Natsu squirmed, and randomly threw punches into the air.

"I'll see you in the mess hall in about 30 minutes, ok?" Gray yelled as he walked out the door.

"Asshole," he whispered while making his way towards the shower.

**~Time skip – the next day – sports try outs~**

"Alright, we've got Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Loke Celestial, Elfman Strauss…" the soccer coach continued to list off a bunch of other names.

"If that's everybody, then we will begin. First, I'm going to test your speed and endurance. Run-" he got interrupted by someone shouting.

"Sorry! I'm here to try out for soccer," a blonde girl stopped in front of them, and everyone had to hold in their laughter.

"You must be confused," the coach walked towards her, trying desperately not to break out in laughter. "This is an _all-boys_ team. And obviously, you're not a boy."

"I still want to try out. Make me do whatever they do, and if I'm still not good enough, then fine. But just because you've slapped a gender label on this team, isn't going to stop me from trying," she glared at him, and his desire to laugh suddenly disappeared.

"Just go back and play with your make-up and hair like every other girl," Gray smirked.

"Who said that?" she growled, and stepped closer to the boys.

That's when Natsu got a good look at her face. She was the same girl from the other day, and that purple tank top she had on looked awfully familiar. Even though she was absolutely beautiful, he couldn't help but think she was in over her head.

"I did," the raven haired guy stepped forward.

"I bet that I can beat you in a race. If I win, then I get to try out."

"And _when _I win?"

"_If _you win, then um… I don't know."

"You dress up in a bunny costume just for me," he smirked.

"You're on, you pervert."

"What do ya say coach?" Gray turned to him.

He thought about it for a moment, and agreed. Fullbuster and Dragneel tied for fastest on the team, he knew this from last year.

"You will race around the track once. First one to cross the finish line wins," they had moved over to the running tack for the race. Lucy and Gray were in a ready position, and took off when the coach blew his whistle.

They were running at the same pace for a few moments, until Lucy somehow started blazing past Gray. He tried to catch up, but it was futile. The blonde was sprinting around the track like there was no tomorrow, and within a minute, Gray was eating her dust. She kept up her speed, and crossed the finish line far before the cocky soccer player.

She put her hands on her hips, and waited for the loser to run over.

"What the – how are you so fast?" he stared at her in disbelief.

"I just am. Now, I believe that I get to try out?" she turned to the coach, who sighed and nodded.

"What's your name, I like to know the people who I beat."

"Gray," he said, his pride melting off of him.

"Well, Gray," she walked over to him until they were inches apart. "LUCY KICK!" she hit him where it hurts, and he doubled over in pain.

The guys started laughing, and the coach even snickered.

"Coach," he whimpered. "She'll – she'll make a g-great player."

He wrote something down on a clipboard, and looked at the blonde girl.

"What's your name?"

"Lucy Ashley."

"Well, Lucy, let's begin. And one of you guys, take Gray to the nurse, would ya? I think he's losing consciousness."

* * *

Natsu watched the girl challenge Gray, her spunk was another thing he liked about her. His mouth never wanted to work while she was around, and he was probably going to look like an idiot if he tried to talk.

Imagine that, the most popular guy in school suddenly became a nervous wreck around a girl he hardly knew. It was supposed to be the other way around!

He followed the group over to the racing track, and noticed something when he saw her turn around.

The blonde ponytail, the purple tank top. How had he not seen it before? Sure, he was stupid. But not that stupid.

"Gray, you're about to get it," he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. A girl, and a hot one too, was about to knock the almighty idiot off his high horse.

"What are you smiling about?" Loke looked over to him.

"Remember that girl a few days ago? She came out of nowhere, and started running laps around us like it was nothing?"

"How could I forget, her rack was huge!"

"That's her."

Loke took off his sunglasses and his eyes widened slightly when he noticed it.

"Wow," he breathed.

The whistle blew, and the two racers were off. Sure enough, the girl passed Gray with ease and beat him like it was nothing. She wasn't even out of breath!

The slowpoke finally caught up and started to ask her how the hell she did that. They talked back and forth, before she went and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"Ouch," Natsu couldn't contain his laughter, he clutched his stomach and tears formed in his eyes.

"What's your name?" the coach asked.

"Lucy Ashley."

'_Who names their kid Luigi?' _

* * *

**YAY! We finally got to the sports! Whoop whoop! Keep those reviews coming, they get me all fired up :D Anything you want me to include in the next chapter(s)? Just let me know! **

**Shout out time: **

**WaterDragonMaverick - Hope you enjoy this chapter! I've been putting a lot of your suggestions in, thanks a lot! We'll see Wendy soon, and just wait till Natsu actually meets Lucy :D**

**Lucy Fairymage - Thanks for the virtual hug! Don't worry about the skin thing, I've got that covered ;D**

**Cana Alberona - You're welcome! I'm glad you like the story :D**

**Here's a virtual cookie to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who's currently reading this now!**

**Oh, and I'm still playing around with the title and summary. If you guys like it, let me know! If you don't, then also let me know. And if you have any suggestions, just let me know. You know? **

**I love you guys, see you next chapter :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Forgive any grammar/spelling errors, I just had a fangirl attack after watching an episode of Fairy Tail so I'm not quite thinking straight ;)**

***NOTICE* I went back and changed some dialogue of Erza's in one of the chapters. So Erza is on the lacrosse team now, and the martial arts team. **

***ANOTHER NOTICE* So I'm going to bend the space time continuum and make it so that soccer happens during the beginning of the school year. I have no clue what sports take place during when, so I'm just making it all up. I'm sorry if it bugs you, but I'm not going to rewrite my whole story just to follow a sports schedule. So if random sports are popping up during random times, that's why :D**

* * *

Soccer tryouts were hard, but not bad. Lucy thought she did really well, she did a lot better than most of the guys.

Currently she was in her dorm, showering off the layers of sweat and dirt.

'_I hope I make the team. I mean, they've got to let me in. I'm faster than all of them, and a soccer player has to be fast… right?!' _she was panicking on the inside while washing her hair. It would look stupid to go through all of that then not make the team. She sighed and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry herself.

She slipped into a pair of pajama pants and a big t-shirt, then slid her feet into some comfy slippers.

Just as she was about to crash on her bed, someone knocked on the door.

'_What the hell does someone want at 11pm?'_

Opening the door, she found the guy she had beat earlier.

"Gray? What do you want?"

"Can I come in?" he wasn't looking her in the eye.

"Sure?" she stepped aside, and he walked in. "How did you find me?"

"I've sort of been knocking on every single door. I figured I would find you eventually," he paused and took a deep breath. "Look, I wanted to apologize for being an ass earlier. I was a total jerk, and you didn't deserve any of it."

"Thanks," she was a bit taken back by his apology. "Do you… do you want a snack or something?"

"Actually, food sounds nice."

"Chips ok?"

"Sure."

Lucy turned around and went over to the kitchen. After looking through the cupboards, she found a bag of potato chips.

"Here I found – KYA!" she turned around to find Gray stripped down to his boxers.

"What?"

She dropped the chips and starting backing into a corner, which made the basically nude teenager slowly follow her.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Y-y-y your clothes! What the-" her eyes widened in realization. "RAPE! RAPE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What?! No, I'm not going to-"

"RAPE!"

He ran over to her and put a hand over her mouth, silencing her screams.

"Would you quit that?!" he shouted at her.

"LUCY?!" Erza burst through the door in her pajamas with a baseball bat in her hands, a deadly look in her eye.

Lucy tried to scream, but only muffled sounds came out.

The angry scarlet haired teenager rounded the corner, and saw a man in his underwear holding Lucy against the wall with his hand over her mouth.

"Get your hands off of her!" she swung the bat hard at the attacker. He fell to the ground in pain, and Erza kicked him aside.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" she looked over Lucy for injuries, but found she was only shaken up.

"Ow, Erza, what the hell was that for?" Gray held his side in pain.

"You were attacking Lucy!"

"No, I wasn't! I came here to apologize, and next thing I know, she screaming 'RAPE!' like bloody murder!" he slowly started getting up.

"He took his clothes off, what – what was I supposed to think?!" Lucy shakily argued back.

"BAKA!" Erza kicked Gray again, and he fell back down in pain.

"You'll have to excuse this idiot. He has a bad stripping habit, and he's an idiot for not telling you!" she yelled the last part to him. "I'm glad to see you're not in any danger."

The accused rapist got up again, and leaned on the wall for support.

"Sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright. I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"You have no reason to apologize," Erza interrupted. "Anyways, let's get back to bed. We've got classes tomorrow. Oh, and tomorrow is the first day of practice for the martial arts team. I'll come get you an hour after school ends, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks for coming to my rescue, and I hope you feel better Gray!"

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, slowly staggering back to his dorm… on the other side of campus.

Once they had left, Lucy put the chips away and fell into bed. Sleep consuming her the second she hit the pillow.

* * *

Lucy walked towards the school with Erza, Levy, Mira, and Lisanna.

"I heard something happened last night, are you ok?" Levy looked at her blonde friend.

"Yeah, I thought I heard someone screaming, but it stopped. So I figured it was a horror movie," Mira added.

"Gray went to her dorm last night to apologize, but Lucy didn't know of his stripping habit, so she though he was trying to rape her," Erza explained nonchalantly.

"That explains it," Lisanna giggled.

"Says you guys! I thought I was going to die!" Lucy flailed her arms around to make her point.

"Well, the important thing is that you're alright. And there was no real danger," Mira smiled. "This is where Lisanna and I have to go, we'll see you at lunch, ok?"

"Ok, bye Lisanna, Mira!" Lucy waved, and the other girls did the same.

"Are you in our class, Erza?" Levy asked.

"I am if Gildarts is your homeroom math teacher."

The blonde and bluenette nodded.

"Well, that's great. I'm glad we have at least one class together."

They entered the classroom to see complete chaos.

"Nothing changes," Lucy sighed, and made her way to her seat.

She couldn't help but overhear two particular people.

"I can't believe you did that, you ice prick, you're so stupid!" that was Natsu.

"Who you calling stupid, ash brain?!" definitely Gray.

"Gray, Natsu, do I hear fighting?!" Erza gave off a deadly aura, and the boys cowered in fear.

"No ma'am! We're best buddies, right?" Natsu wrapped his arm around Gray, who was giving the world's least convincing smile.

"That's right, best buddy!"

"I'm glad to see you're getting along," she turned around and took a seat next to Lucy.

Lucy heard them mumble something along the lines of "that was close" and "when the hell did she get back?"

Actually, the presence of Miss Scarlet in the room seemed to make everyone be on their best behavior. The bell rang, and Gildarts walked in with someone in his arms.

"Erza, glad to see you're back, can you put a desk right here," he motioned his foot on the other side of Lucy.

The red head stood up and grabbed a desk from the back, and someone followed her with a chair.

"Thanks," he set the unconscious person in the seat, and her head fell onto the desk. Brown locks covered her face, so Lucy couldn't see who she was.

"Cana," he shook her. "It's time for class."

"Class my ass," she growled.

"I tried," he shook his head before walking back to the white board and began the day's lesson.

* * *

The rest of Lucy's day consisted of science with Ms. Aquarius, gym with Mr. Capricorn, English with Ms. Lyra, History with Mr. Crux, and art with Mr. Cancer. As she was walking back to her dorm, she noticed all of the people gathered around the bulletin board.

'_Huh. I wonder what's so important?' _she weaved her was through a sea of people, and saw the names of the people who made the soccer team.

With her last name starting with an 'A', it was pretty hard not to miss it.

_Lucy Ashley _

It was the first name on the list.

"YES!" she screamed, and people began to realize that she was 'Lucy Ashley'. The second it clicked, they started bombarding her with questions.

She ran away quickly, and the people who followed her realized they could never catch up. Going past the dorms, she burst into the girls lounge.

"I made the soccer team!" she announced, and everyone stared at her a moment before cheering loudly.

"Congrats!"

"Nice job!"

"I knew you could do it!" Mira walked over to her, and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

"C.. can't.. breathe," she wheezed, and Mira released her.

"Opps, sorry! But that's great news!"

"What's great news?" someone slurred from the couch.

"Lucy made the soccer team, isn't that great, Cana?" Mira went over to her and motioned for Lucy to follow.

"Lucy, this is Cana. Cana, Lucy."

"Nice to meet you," Lucy held out her hand, and Cana limply shook it. "Did Gildarts carry you into class today?"

"Huh, so that wasn't a dream," she took a sip from a bottle. "Yeah he did. Gildarts is my dad."

"Oh," surprise crossed her face before it returned to normal. "That's cool."

"If you say so," she took a swig from the bottle again.

"You have to forgive her, she isn't her usual self," Mira placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Are you sure there's water in that bottle?"

The angel like girl just smiled, and led Lucy away from the drunkette.

"Cana is just upset because her dad cracked down on her about her drinking habits. She'll be fine in a little bit, I promise she's really nice."

"I look forward to meeting the nice Cana then," she laughed.

"She's much better than this Cana. So, do you want to work on the English homework together?"

"Sorry, but I've got to run. I'm going to the martial arts team practice. We can do it later, ok?'

"Ok, have fun!"

"Thanks," Lucy ran out of the lounge and back to her dorm. She placed her bag down and got the chips from last night. The bag opened with a pop, and the girl began to devour the continents of the bag.

When she was done, a certain someone knocked on her door.

"Hey Erza!" Lucy opened it with a smile.

"Hi, are you ready?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure what I should wear…"

"Just something comfortable. A tank top and shorts or sweats is perfectly fine."

"Ok, come in. I'll just be a sec," she ran back to her closet and threw on a royal blue tank top and black shorts.

With her hair in a messy ponytail, she came back into the main area.

"Ready!"

"You know, it's so weird. The dorms last year were so crappy, now they're like apartments. I guess it's all thanks to Mr. Heartfilia and his extremely generous donation."

"Yeah," Lucy balled her hands in fists and clenched her teeth. "_Extremely_ generous."

"You ok?" Erza noticed her sudden change of behavior.

"Hm? I'm fine," she hid her anger behind a smile.

They continued to chat as they walked through the campus, and into one of the gyms. Lucy noticed several areas had padding, and others had various types of training equipment.

"Everybody, I would like you to meet Lucy. She'll be joining us on the martial arts team this year," Erza introduced her to the group of boys.

* * *

Natsu, Gray, and some other guys made their way towards the gym.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you I was going to do martial arts as my extra sport," Natsu growled at Gray.

"Yeah, and I decided that I wanted to do it as well. Got a problem with that?" he spat back, he was slightly limping from last night.

"In fact, I do," he was getting ready to throw a punch before Erza came into the room.

"You're so lucky," he said through clenched teeth, and Gray just chuckled.

"Everybody, I would like you to meet Lucy. She'll be joining us on the martial arts team this year," she introduced a blonde girl.

'_Luigi, huh? I never thought she would be the fighting type,' _Natsu didn't take his eyes off of her, that tank top just hugged her in every right way.

"Natsu," a voice called, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," he looked up, and saw the voice belonged to Erza.

"Why don't you take Lucy to the back and show her the basics?" she smirked, obviously noticing the pink haired idiot staring at Lucy.

"S-sure," he stuttered, and Erza's smirk only grew with confidence.

Lucy followed Natsu to the back of the room, where there was a large mat.

"Natsu, right? I'm Lucy," she smiled and held her hand out to him.

"Nice to meet you, Luigi," he shook her hand, feeling a spark when they touched.

"It's Lucy," she said, obviously annoyed.

'_Nice work, idiot! You called her the wrong name. Stay cool, you can do this. You're the coolest guy in school! No need to let a beautiful, smart, athletic, amazing-'_

"Uh, are you ok? You're sort of spacing out," Lucy waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry," he smiled his famous toothy grin, and Lucy's heart skipped a beat.

'_What the – why are you nervous all of the sudden? Get it together Lucy!' _

"Ok, so do you know anything about martial arts?" he asked.

"I've never had any first-hand experience, but I've watched plenty of fights."

"Then let's start at the bottom and work our way up."

"Sounds good."

Natsu then showed her the basics about punching and kicking, some sparring techniques, and self-defense.

"You're a quick learner," he smiled.

"Thanks," she took the bottom of her tank top and used it to wipe the sweat off of her forehead. During this moment, Natsu saw her toned stomach and perfect curves.

He couldn't look away, his stare only intensified.

When she put her shirt back down, he shook his head to clear the thoughts in his brain.

"It is hot in here, isn't it?" he noticed that he was working up a sweat also, and decided to take off his shirt.

Lucy couldn't help but gape as he stripped his body of the clingy fabric, only to reveal a chiseled six pack and perfect pecks. His muscular arms flexed as he pulled the shirt off.

'_Bad Lucy! Very bad Lucy! Get those thoughts out of your head this instant!' _

When he looked back, he saw her staring at him. He couldn't help but smile.

"You up for a friendly spar?" he asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"Yeah, I guess," she sheepishly looked away and scratched the back of her neck.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. We'll just take it nice and slow and – gah!" while he was talking, Lucy managed to knock him off his feet and onto the floor.

"That's cheating!" he pouted.

"No, you just let your guard down," she looked down at him with a slight smirk on her face.

"Why you," he knocked her feet out from under her, which resulted in her falling down on top of him, her breasts in his face.

* * *

**So, what did ya think? I know you want to tell me in a review *nudge nudge*. I haven't told you guys but I've had issues with my knee, but my MRI results came back. It's perfectly fine! I guess it's because I'm still growing and I'm extremely active and blah blah blah... Ok, shout out time :D**

**WaterDragonMaverick - I hope you like this chapter, thanks for all the ideas. You're awesome you know that? You deserve a virtual pie, so here you go!**

**Ellie-016 - YAY! Thanks for the virtual cookie! Here's a virtual pie :D **

**NaluGrey - Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Here's a virtual pie :)**

**Lucy Fairymage - You're right on it, haha! **

**See you all next chapter ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLY CRAP! What did I do to get 11 reviews?! Thank you guys so much! I'm in so much shock, you'll have to excuse any grammar/spelling errors. Sorry for the late update, I might've gotten hooked on Soul Eater and watched it 24/7 until I finished it... Now I'm watching Bleach. Anyways onto chapter 6 :D**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was going to die. This was it. If not for the lack of oxygen, then it would be from embarrassment. Currently he was on the ground, trying to make sense of the fact that Lucy was on top of him. Her spectacular God-given assets were squishing his face. She didn't move for a moment, and then she jumped off of him after the situation registered in her mind.

As soon as he was free, the first the he did was suck in a large breath of air.

"Are you ok?!" Lucy ran over to him, and looked him over for injuries.

His face was as red as a tomato, and he couldn't even process speaking English. Wait – what's English?

"Natsu," she snapped her fingers by his ear, but he didn't respond. "Natsu?"

…

"Natsu?!"

…

"NATSU!" she slapped him across the cheek, and he was able to think again.

"Huh?" his head snapped in her direction.

"Are you ok? I didn't hit you too hard, did I?"

'_Doesn't she just realize what happened?' _

"N-no I'm fine, r-really. I-I'm really s-s-sorry about it," he couldn't look her in the eye.

"About what?"

"My face and your," he just gestured to her chest.

Then it clicked, and she turned a thousand shades of red.

"No! I mean it was just an accident, r-right? You didn't mean to!" she started getting all fidgety.

"I swear it was an accident!"

"Then I forgive you," she smiled.

"Really?"

"Mmhm," she nodded and pulled herself up, then offered Natsu a hand.

He took it, and she helped him to his feet.

"You want to forget the last five minutes of our lives ever happened?" he asked.

"Please," she agreed.

"So, let's get back to working on that one technique. Ok?"

"Yeah," the corners of her lips turned up ever so slightly.

And then a rampaging red head came charging over.

* * *

"Erza, for the one hundredth time – Natsu did nothing to me!" Lucy was standing between Erza and Natsu, who at the moment, was holding an ice pack to his face.

"Are you sure? I looked over and his face was pressed against your breasts. I will not hesitate to beat him to a pulp."

"It was an accident, I swear!"

"If you say so – Natsu," she glared at him.

"Y-Yes ma'am?" he looked at her with one eye, since the other one was swelling shut.

"You better not touch her," with that she left, leaving the pink haired boy to shudder in fear.

The guys were all around them giggling, but that stopped as soon as Lucy shot them a look. Slowly they all backed away and went to do their own things.

"Now, let me see that," Lucy turned back to Natsu, gently removing his hand with the ice pack from his right eye.

It was already purple and he couldn't really see out of it.

"Ouch," she hissed, and he just smiled at her. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Let's get you back to your dorm."

"I can walk myself," he tried to get up, and then got dizzy and started wobbling all over the place.

"Let me help you," she ran over to him, and placed his arm across her shoulders to steady him.

"Thanks," he was trying to get the room to stop spinning.

"No problem," they started walking towards the boys' dorms, Lucy supporting most of Natsu's weight.

"You sure I'm not too heavy for you?" he looked over at her.

"Nope," she kept focusing on where she was putting her feet, since she didn't want to look at his shirtless body. Just thinking about it made her cheeks pink.

The rest of the walk was silent until Lucy asked which dorm number was Natsu's.

"306."

That was the second building of the boys' dorms on the first floor. He searched in his pocket for a minute until he found the key. Trying to unlock the door proved to be a difficult task, so Lucy guided his hand to help.

They stumbled into the dark until Natsu flipped on a light switch.

"This is disgusting," Lucy held her breath and looked at the mess around her.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

He just laughed, and Lucy guided him over to the bed.

"I'm going to get some fresh ice, just stay here."

"Aye!" he gave her a mini salute.

Lucy went to the freezer and got some ice. After wrapping it up in a towel, she went back over to Natsu.

"That's going to hurt for a while," she gently placed the towel on his eye, and his hand covered hers.

"I know."

"It's all my fault, I'm so sorry!"

"How can any of this be your fault? I'm the one who knocked you off of your feet. If anything, it's my fault."

"You didn't do it intentionally, so it's all ok. Don't worry about it," she smiled at him, and he swear his heart melted. They were just in the most awkward and intimidate position imaginable, and she shrugged it off like it was nothing. "You want to watch TV or something? You shouldn't fall asleep, Erza punched you into the ground really hard and your head took the impact."

"Yeah, sure."

She sifted through his junk to found the remote and then flipped on the TV.

"You need anything else?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Here," she grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled something down. "This is my cell. Just call me if you need anything, ok?"

"S-Sure."

'_There's that damn stuttering again. Get it together, Natsu!' _

She waved and walked out the door. Once she was gone, he spread out across his bed and tried to figure out his life.

* * *

It was about 10 o'clock and Lucy was in the lounge with the girls doing homework.

"What did you get for number 7 Lucy?" Mira asked.

"Uh," she flipped her paper over. "23.49."

"Thanks," she wrote the number down and got back to work.

Occasionally someone would ask someone else a question, but other than that, they were quiet. That was, until Lucy's phone buzzed.

It was a text from an unknown number.

**From: Unknown **

**To: Lucy**

**Message Reads:**

**Hey, it's Natsu. How's it going? **

She smiled and typed a response.

**From: Lucy**

**To: Natsu**

**Message Reads: **

**Good, just doing homework. How's your eye? **

After hitting send, she put her phone down beside her. When she looked up, everyone's eyes were on her.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Who was it?" Lisanna asked.

"Who was what?" now she looked even more perplexed.

"Who texted you?! Are you stupid or what?!" Levy leaned closer.

"Isn't that a bit personal? Anyways, why do you want to know?"

"Because you smiled. That person made you smile, so now, you have to tell us," a girl with green hair demanded. That was Bisca, Lucy just met her today along with Alzack. It was obvious the two had a thing for each other, but they would never admit to it.

She was about to protest but her phone buzzed again. As soon as she picked it up, Cana snatched it out of her hands.

"When did you get here?!" Lucy spun around and saw her drunken friend.

"About a minute ago. I want to know what all the fuss is about," she was messing with her phone, and her eyes widened in delight when she found what she was looking for. "Interesting," she smirked.

"Cana, who is it?!" Mira stood up, marching over to the girl.

"Guys! It's my phone," Lucy dived for it, but Cana moved out of the way. Which meant that Lucy fell onto the floor. "Ow," she groaned.

"I am inclined to know who texted you," Erza spoke up, and Lucy started to panic.

"You guys, it's really not that important. Now, let's just give Lucy back her cell phone. Ok? Ok," she got up to get it again, but Cana tossed it to Erza who caught it. She glanced at it and her eyes filled with rage.

"I thought I told him to leave you alone!" fire blazed around the growling beast.

"Erza, it's fine, really. We're just friends!" Lucy tried to calm her down, at which Mira took the phone from the red head.

"Mira!" Lucy ran for the girl, but it was too late. The match making she devil now knew.

"So it's Natsu, huh?" a demonic smile crept its way onto her lips.

"Natsu? Seriously?" Bisca laughed. "That moron is too dense to know what love is!"

"Love?! Who said anything about love?!" now Lucy was really panicking. "We're just friends. You hear that? Friends! F-R-I-E-N-D-S!"

"Sure you are," Levy snickered.

"Not you too!"

While the girls went back and forth Lisanna stayed quiet. Natsu gave his number to a girl he hardly knew? What does that mean? Lisanna had known Natsu since they were kids, she had been in love with him since they were five. Now Lucy thinks she can come and snatch him away?! But, then again, Lucy knew nothing of Lisanna's feelings towards Natsu. This made her calm down a bit. And they're on the soccer team together, and the martial arts team. He probably just gave her the number because of that! Right?

She shook her head and decided not to hold it against Lucy. Then she joined in on the fun of teasing her about it.

* * *

Lucy held her phone close to her chest, in fear of someone else taking it, as she walked back to her room. It had taken about three hours to get her phone back, and then another two to convince everyone that nothing was happening between them. Lucy has known Natsu for less than a week! They were just friends.

She unlocked her door and dropped all of her things immediately. Looking at her phone, she realized that she had never texted Natsu back. She wasn't even able to read was he had sent because she was too busy being the monkey in monkey in the middle.

**From: Natsu**

**To: Lucy **

**Message Reads:**

**It hurts, but it feels better thanks to you. You want to hang out tomorrow after soccer practice? **

That explains why everyone got more excited and frantic after she got another text. That was hours ago though, and now she felt really bad. She sighed and responded.

**From: Lucy**

**To: Natsu**

**Message Reads:**

**Sorry, my phone kind of got kidnapped. I just rescued it now. Should you even be going to soccer practice tomorrow? I'm worried about your eye and head. **

After hitting send, she stripped off all of her clothes until she was in her bra and underwear. She crawled under the covers of her bed, not even bothering to brush her teeth. It was like 3 in the morning or something, and she had to be awake and functional in four hours. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard a beep in the room.

That wasn't her text tone.

After sitting up, she realized someone was in her bed. She cautiously sat up and tore the covers off of the body. There was enough moonlight coming in the room to make out a mop of pink hair.

.

.

.

"NATSU?!"

* * *

**Another cliffy. Sorry, I couldn't resist ;) Time for some shout outs! The shout outs are responded to from the first person who reviewed chapter 5 and then the second and third and so on. A couple of guests reviewed this chapter, and I want to make sure they know which review is theirs. **

**WaterDragonMaverick - Thanks :D And I'm afraid to give you anything, you might start another food fight... Here's a virtual piece of gum, yeah, that seems safe... **

**Hawkllama - Hehe, sorry :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Lucy Fairymage - Haha, I'm glad! I like hearing that I make you guys laugh :D And ok, here's some virtual brownies for you! **

**Guest - Thanks!**

**phanakhone18 - Who doesn't drool at Natsu's abs I mean... *starts drooling*... **

**Ellie-016 - Thanks! And yay, I love smoothies :D**

**Guest - Here it is, thanks for reviewing! **

**Guest - Nice idea you've got, but I already have that stuff planned out. Thanks though :)**

**Koyuki - Aww, thanks! I'm actually kind of happy that I'm making you cry... And nah, it's definitely Jellal and Erza. Jellal just hasn't been introduced yet. And here's some strawberry cake, please don't hurt me!**

**Cana Alberona - Interesting idea, I'll think about it. Thanks :D **

**FairyDemonDust - Thanks, I like to make people laugh! And nah, I'm too young for arthritis. I'll be fine, I've just got to take it easy. **

**I'll see you all next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys! I got busy and I couldn't find the time to write! I was also having a slight case of writers block. Plus I don't really feel well, so I hope the chapter turned out alright. I'm sorry that it's on the short side! This chapter is full of Lucy and Natsu though ;3  
**

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors. I proofread, but I can't catch everything. **

***NOTICE* I published a new NaLu story called "Army Girl" please check it out!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Lucy clutched the covers to her chest and stared at the sleeping teenager. How the hell did he get in here? How the hell did he know where she lived? And why the hell is he asleep in her bed?!

"Natsu!" she kicked him with her foot, and he mumbled something. "Get out of my bed!" she kicked him harder, causing him to fall onto the floor.

"Geez, keep it down, would ya?" he started crawling back in bed, but Lucy stopped him.

"Why the hell are you here?" she turned the lamp by the bed on, revealing that Natsu was only wearing sweat pants.

"I came to see you," he smiled. "But you weren't here so I decided to wait. Then I got tired and fell asleep."

"Ever heard of personal space? And how did you find me?!"

"No, and Gray told me," his black eye was less swollen now, but Lucy kind of felt bad for kicking him off the bed.

"Did Gray happen to tell you that Erza lives right next to me?"

He paled at Erza's name, and he shook his head.

"When I get my hands on that ice freak I'm gonna-" he was punching his right hand into his left palm, but stopped short when he heard knocking on the door.

"Bathroom," Lucy ordered while pointing her finger at the door, and Natsu ran in that direction.

The blonde then went to the door and opened it, revealing a concerned Erza.

"I was walking back to the dorm but then I heard you shout something. Everything ok?" she looked Lucy over, and raised an eyebrow at her attire.

"My Dad and I were just arguing about stuff, no big deal," she shrugged, satisfied with her lie.

"At three in the morning?"

"Oh, I guess I never told you guys. I actually live on the other side of the country, so it's mid-morning right now for my Dad."

"I see. Alright then, sorry to bother you. I'll see you in class," she nodded and went to her dorm.

Lucy closed the door and leaned against it.

"That was close."

She walked to the bathroom and opened the door, looking for the idiot that got her into this mess.

"She's gone," she whispered, and Natsu came out from behind the shower.

"Thanks a million, Luce!"

"Luce?" she questioned.

"Yeah, it's my nickname for you."

"My name is Lucy, not Luce. So how did you get in here in the first place?"

"The window," he said it like it was no big deal.

"Idiot! What if you fell and hit your head?! Do you even feel ok?"

"I'm fine, stop worrying. And I wouldn't have fallen."

"Just, don't do it again. Now-" all of the sudden her eyes widened. "PERVERT! GET OUT!" she shoved him towards the door.

"Huh?"

"Baka! Can't you even see what I'm wearing?!"

He took a second to fully look her over, and found that she was in lacey lingerie. His nose starting bleeding and he could only stare.

"Stop that! Now get out!" she shoved him again.

"Ok, ok, calm down," he walked towards the window. "Don't worry about it Luce, I'm not interested in you that way."

"It's Lucy! And I don't care, now get out!"

"See you in class tomorrow," he walked out onto the balcony and hopped the railing. Lucy gasped and ran over, afraid that he would hit his head. Instead, the shirtless pink haired male was slowly walking away.

"BAKA! You could've gotten hurt!" she shouted, not caring if the entire dorm heard her.

"I thought you didn't care?" he starting walking backwards so he could face her.

"Just shut up!"

"Good night, Luce!"

"It's Lucy, for the third time! And use the door like a normal person, would ya?!"

He only chuckled and waved, and she huffed in vexation. Walking back inside, she threw herself on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came way too early. Lucy groaned as she threw some clothes on and brushed her teeth. After making her face and hair look presentable, she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

Her friends must already be in class, the hall was empty except for a few stragglers. She looked at the time, and discovered she had approximately three minutes to get to homeroom.

"Crap!" she started running, turning down halls and sprinting across campus like her life depended on it.

The warning bell signaled, meaning there was one minute left. She was almost there, just around this corner and then –

"Gah!" she hit something hard and fell back. "Watch where you're going!"

"I could say the same for you," he laughed. Wait – that voice was familiar. "Morning Luce!"

The thing she hit was Natsu, who had also fallen on his ass like she did.

"It's Lucy! L-U-C-Y! Great, now we're going to be late for class."

"Whatever. Why are you so eager to go to math class anyways?" he got up, and offered his hand to her.

"I'm not, I just don't feel like spending my Saturday morning in detention," she took his hand, and he pulled her up easily. A little too easily, in fact. She then fell forward into his chest, which caused her cheeks to turn red.

"You ok, Luce? Your face is all red. You got a fever or something?" he placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"I'm fine. Let's just get to class, the final bell already rung," she went to pick up her bag, but Natsu beat her to it. "What're you doing?"

"Carrying your bag. I'm the reason you're late, so it's the least I can do," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, thanks," she didn't expect that. At all.

They walked into homeroom and Gildarts raised an eyebrow.

"Lucy, Natsu, thanks for joining us. Now you two will be joining me on Saturday morning at seven. Take your seats," he turned back to the board, continuing on his lesson.

Natsu set Lucy's bag down at her desk before proceeding to his own. She took out her textbook and started to follow along while taking notes. But she couldn't help but think about what Natsu had done. Who would've thought he could be a gentlemen sometimes?

* * *

"Alright, I want no slackers! Sabertooth gave us a hard enough time last year, and we're going to beat the hell out of them again this year. Now start with stretches, I'll be back in ten minutes. Dragneel, take it easy. I don't want you broken before the first game," the soccer coach started walking off. Lucy found out that his name was Coach Arnold Stevens.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu ran over to her. "Stretch with me?"

"Sure," she sat down across from him, and the other soccer players glared at Natsu.

They had their legs spread out in front of them, with the bottoms of their feet touching. They grabbed each other's arms, and Lucy pulled Natsu towards her until his head was touching the ground.

"Hey, so did you understand anything Gildarts was teaching us today?" he asked.

"Yeah, weren't you paying attention?"

"Not really. Can you give me a crash course before the test?"

"Fine. I don't know why I help you," she rolled her eyes, and then they switched. Lucy slowly stretched until her nose was touching the grass. Natsu couldn't help but grin at the view. This position made it very easy to admire Lucy's chest without her knowing.

"It's because you love me," his voice couldn't sound more cocky.

"Natsu, I've known you less than seven days. How can you expect me to love you?" they stood up, and turned their backs to each other. After interlocking their arms, Natsu pulled Lucy onto his back.

"It's a friendly love. What, did you think I meant it romantically? Cause that would be gross."

"N-No! It's just weird. I've never really had friends before," good thing he couldn't see her blushing.

"You've never had friends before?" he had that 'I don't believe you' tone.

"Not really. I didn't really have a childhood."

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it, you can tell me. I won't force it out of you," he set her down, and Lucy pulled Natsu onto her back. "Damn. You're strong."

"Thanks?"

"No, seriously. I've got to be pretty heavy, you're pretty tiny."

"I take offense to that…"

"Well, you're about 5'6 and I'm probably 6 feet or so. It's a compliment, trust me."

"Ok then. How do you feel today?"

"Eh, the swellings gone down completely, but the bruise is still there. Other than that, I'm alright. I mean I get a little dizzy sometimes, but it goes away after a few seconds."

"You'd stop if it got bad, wouldn't you?" she might be just a teeny weeny bit concerned for him.

"I'm not stupid, I know my own limits."

"You could've fooled me," she mumbled and then set Natsu down. "Come on, let's do laps."

They jogged together around the soccer field, and causally chatted about things.

"So you never answered my question," he said.

"What question?"

"Last night, I texted you. Do you want to hang out after practice?"

"Oh, you mean after you invaded my personal space by falling asleep in my bed?"

"It's not that big of a deal."

"You saw me in my bra and underwear, of course it's a big deal!" she shouted right as they passed the rest of the guys, which made them all stare at Natsu in jealousy. Some even looked proud.

"I already told you, I don't like you that way. We're friends, right Luce?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Friends."

"Great! So I was thinking we could do homework and then watch a movie?"

"You baka! I'm not going to let you copy off of me! Is that the only reason you wanted to hang out?! Natsu, get your ass back here!" she ran after Natsu, who quickly changed his pace to a rapid one.

"Someone, save me!" he cried as the angry blonde chased him around the field. But of course, no one was stupid enough to get in her way.

**~After soccer practice~**

Lucy and Natsu were sitting in the bleachers doing homework by the soccer field. She just solved the last problem, and her eyebrow twitched when she looked at Natsu.

"I can't believe you talked me into helping you with your homework. And by helping, I mean copying everything off of me!" a giant tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"I'd like to think of it as one friend helping another," he looked over at her paper to continue copying her work.

"You're lucky I don't have the energy to kill you," she grumbled.

"You couldn't hurt this handsome face, could you?" he put on his best pouty face, and Lucy admitted to herself that it was kind of cute.

'_Wait – cute?! No, no, no, no, no! You are not going to start thinking the school's most annoying person is cute. Stop that Lucy!' _

"I'm going to get a snack," she got up, and started walking towards the main building.

"Get me some of those spicy chips!" he shouted. "Oh, and a soda!"

She sighed, waving her hand in acknowledgment as she entered a building. While walking towards the cafeteria, she pulled out the necessary money to get the snacks. After finding the vending machine outside the lunch room, she put the money in and typed in the codes. She grabbed the loot, and turned around to walk back when she found someone in her way.

"Lisanna, hey! What's up?"

"Hey Lucy. Can um – can we talk?"

* * *

**Oooooo what does Lisanna want? Of course, only I know ^.^ well, and I guess Lisanna knows too... How was the chapter? I know you want to tell me in a review :3  
**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter! Here's some shout outs! **

**The shout outs go in order from who reviewed chapter 6 first, then second, then third, etc. A few guests reviewed, and I want to make sure they know which ones are theirs. **

**noodlegirl22 - Thanks! I hope you like this chapter :D**

**WaterDragonMaverick - Yeah, Lucy's body is going to do that to him a little bit... he managed to escape Erza this time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Sapphire Wolf 99 - Yay, I'm glad you like it! And you'll find out soon enough ;)**

**Hawkllama - Hehe, I hate to say it - but you guys will be seeing a lot of these cliff hangers :O I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**Lucy Fairymage - Woo for virtual cupcakes! Ok, we've got to stop this or else I'm going to get virtually fat... **

**FairyDemonDust - Thanks for reviewing! **

**Guest - Haha, I'm glad you think so!**

**Guest - Thanks! **

**TheCraftingSnowMann - Here you go! And here's your VIRTUAL ENDLESS BUFFET OF IMAGINATION TO ALL!**

**Aquamarine2002 - Yay! I'm glad you think so! And yeah, he's got no concept of personal space. **

**Guest - Thanks for reviewing!**

**natsulucygrayl - Here ya go! I'm glad you like it :D**

**Skyfairies - Aww, thanks! I try my best to write good chapters. It means a lot to me when you guys tell me I've done a good job :)**

**I love you guys, see you next time ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! ****I've been busy and I actually starting doing this really weird thing... sleeping... Crazy, right? For about a week I've managed to go to bed before midnight *cheers* So instead of getting 4 - 5 hours of sleep I'm getting 7 - 9. I usually write during the night time, so that's why I haven't been updating. I'm sorry! **

**Anyways please excuse any spelling/grammar errors. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Lisanna, hey! What's up?" _

"_Hey Lucy. Can um – can we talk?" _

Lucy raised a blonde brow, curious as to what Lisanna looked so nervous and fidgety about.

"Yeah, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine!" she waved her hands around to reassure her. "It's just um… I'm sorry if this is so forward but… what exactly is your relationship with Natsu?"

"Natsu? Is that what you're so worried about?" Lucy chuckled, watching Lisanna lower her head to hide her blush. "You like him, don't you?"

"I, um – I…," she stopped talking and just nodded, raising her head to look Lucy in the eye.

Lucy couldn't help but break out in laughter, Lisanna just staring at her like she was crazy. After a few moments, Lucy shook her head while smiling.

"Lisanna, I don't know what you're thinking but – I can assure you – nothing is going on between me and Natsu. He's all yours."

"I just thought –"

"Look, Natsu and I are friends. We're on two sports teams together, and he annoys the hell out of me. I guess we are just becoming close quickly…" she trailed off, but then noticed the look on Lisanna's face. "Not like that! I've only known him a few days, but he makes it seem like we've been best friends since we were little, you know?"

"Yeah," Lisanna cracked a shy smile.

"We're friends, right?"

"Mhmm," she nodded.

"Then let's make sure to keep it that way. Ok?"

"Ok," she looked relieved, and Lucy just smiled at her.

"Then you've got nothing to worry about. Let's get coffee sometime, and we can talk all about boys. Sound good?"

"Yeah," now the happiness was back in her eyes.

"How about –"

"Luce!" a way too familiar voice called out.

Lucy looked around Lisanna to see Natsu running towards them.

"Luce, where've you been?! I'm starving and – oh hey Lisanna," he smiled at her.

"Hi Natsu," she waved at him, and then he turned back to Lucy.

"Come on, you've got to help me with the science homework. And did I mention that I'm starving?!"

"Natsu I was just in the middle of a conversation with – KYYAAH!" Natsu picked her up and slung the blonde over his shoulder.

"Sorry Lis, I've got to borrow Lucy for a bit. Luce, make sure you don't drop the snacks! See you tomorrow!" Natsu ran off with Lucy, ignoring her shouts as he went.

Lisanna just watched Natsu run off with her, a feeling of doubt forming in her mind again. But she couldn't help but laugh at how childish he was. Even though Lucy thought she didn't like him, Lisanna could see differently. Maybe they were meant for each other?

* * *

A month has already passed since school started, and things were going well. Lucy had become best friends with all the girls, plus the guys. They all just seemed to click. Her morning started out normally. Wake up, kick Natsu out of the bed. Take a shower, Lucy kick Natsu for seeing her in a towel. Go to get breakfast, curse Natsu for eating all of her food. Go to the cafeteria to get food, curse Natsu for eating all of that food. Go to class, plan on killing Natsu for picking her up unexpectedly and carrying her over his shoulder. Break free from Natsu to sit down, then plot his demise while he threw paper notes at her.

She sighed as Cana laughed at her, Levy had her nose in a book, and Erza was too busy dreaming over Jellal. They had been childhood friends apparently, and hadn't seen each other in years. Then he transferred to FTA, and now Erza couldn't stop thinking about him.

Gildarts walked in, and no one paid him any attention.

"Hey, listen up!" he shouted, gaining everyone's focus. "We've got two new students today. You guys can come in."

A girl with blue hair, blue eyes, and a concealing dress walked in. Behind her came in a guy with long black hair, red eyes, piercings, and a scowl.

"Introduce yourselves."

"Juvia is pleased to meet you. Juvia hopes we can be friends," the girl with blue hair bowed.

"I'm Gajeel," iron face 'tsked'.

"Ok then. Juvia, you take a seat by Gray. Gajeel, you can sit by Levy. You two raise your hands."

Gray raised his and Levy raised hers, her face still glued to her novel.

Juvia walked back to Gray. She sat down, put her bag by her feet, and then looked around. Everything was fine until she got a good look at who was next to her. Her jaw went slack as she examined his face, he was gorgeous. No – perfection!

"Hey you alright?" Gray asked her, raising an eyebrow at her expression.

"Juvia – Ju – Gray – ah," she sighed, seeming to be lost in a day dream. Gray inched away from her, then started listening to the lesson.

Gajeel plopped down in his seat by the bluenette named Levy, her eyes never parting from her book. He stared at the petite girl, wondering what the hell was making his heart flutter. No – a man's heart doesn't flutter. Levy looked up from her book and met Gajeel's gaze, her cheeks instantly becoming flushed.

"You ok, shrimp? Your face is red," Gajeel's rough voice gave her tingles.

"I – I'm fine, thanks," she looked away and back to her book, Gajeel shrugged and pretended to give a crap about learning something.

"The test will be on Friday. That gives you all of this week to study. I don't want to see anyone fail, is that clear?" Gildarts turned around, and frowned when he saw that basically none of them were listening.

Surprisingly, Natsu raised his hand.

"What is it, Natsu?" Gildarts asked.

"Me, Luce, Loke, and Gray have got practice from the time that school ends until sundown. Our first game is on Friday, and Coach was going to pull us all out to practice the whole day."

Well, at least this time it was a valid excuse.

"Fine. You, Lucy, Loke, and Gray will be excused from the test. You can make it up next Monday."

Natsu grinned and pumped his fist in the air, cheering as he did so.

"You realize that we have to take it on Monday, don't you?" Gray deadpanned.

"Yeah, whatever. But we don't have to take the test on Friday!"

"Idiot," he muttered, and then continued to slowly inch away from Juvia.

* * *

Lucy yawned as she walked out of the gym from martial arts practice. From school, to soccer, to martial arts practice, to dealing with Natsu… she was wiped.

"Luce!" Natsu shouted, and she groaned. "I thought you were going to leave without me!"

"That was the plan," she continued walking, and he jogged to catch up to her.

"Where are you going?"

"My dorm. I just want to shower and go to bed."

"Can I join you?"

"NO!" she kicked Natsu in the face, and then walked away. "Pervert…"

* * *

The week went by in the blink of an eye, and all of the sudden it was Friday. Lucy and the guys were going through countless drills, preparing to cream their opponent; Lamia Scale. They had been working since noon, and now it was five o'clock. The game started at six.

"Ok, that's good. You guys rest and stretch, the game starts in an hour," Coach said while writing things on his clip board.

Lucy grabbed a water bottle and chugged, as did everyone else.

"At least it's not an away game," Loke was wiping his glasses off, and the rest of the guys nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys!" Mira shouted and waved, the rest of the girls behind her.

"Hey Mira!" Lucy smiled, then wiped a layer of sweat off of her forehead.

"We brought snacks!" Levy held up a basket, and so did the rest of them.

"Food!" Natsu ran over to them, but Lucy pulled him back by his scarf.

"Geez, is that all you think about?"

"… Yes."

"Baka," she muttered.

"Weirdo," he whispered.

"I'm not weird!" she spun around on her heel, and marched up to him.

"And I'm not an idiot!"

"I beg to differ," Gray said over his shoulder, he was talking to Mira about something.

"You want to go, stripper?!" Natsu shouted.

Before Gray could counter, Erza stepped in between them.

"I did not postpone my strawberry cake eating time to watch you two fight!" a deadly aura surrounded her, making everyone shiver.

"Y-Yes ma'am," Natsu bowed.

"We're so sorry," Gray got on his hands and knees.

"That's better," she smirked, satisfied with her work.

"Boys," Lucy shook her head, and took an apple from Lisanna.

"They're not boys, they're men!" Elfman proclaimed.

"Whatever you say," Levy sweat dropped.

"Hey guys," Loke raised his voice to be louder than theirs, and everyone looked at him. "Lamia Scale is here."

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short! It's basically a filler chapter anyways, so nothing too interesting is going on. I'll try to make the next one longer, I promise! On another note: THANK YOU FOR 18 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER! I love reading all of the reviews, they make me want to write more! I don't have time for shout outs today (I'm so sorry!), but thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys, it's awesome to know that people like this story. Remember to follow/favorite and of course leave a lovely review! I'll catch you guys next time ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! I've been super busy lately, I'm so sorry you guys! This is the longest chapter with a count of 2,696 words without the author's note. I hope you enjoy!**

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors. **

* * *

Everyone turned to the edge of the field where a group of people were walking towards them. Their small figures grew bigger as they grew closer, Fairy Tail trying to get a glimpse of their opponents.

"Never thought I'd see you again," someone called out from the middle of the group.

Gray froze, and a look of shock crossed his features. His eyes became bigger when a silver haired teen appeared out of the crowd, a smirk on his face.

"Lyon," he breathed.

"You know him?" Natsu asked.

"We're brothers," Lyon said. "Or rather, step-brothers."

"You've never told us anything about him before," Erza crossed her arms, looking to Gray to explain.

"We were both orphans on the street. That's when Ur found us," he started. "She raised us like her own until we were around ten years old. Then she was in an accident," his eyes got glassy for a moment, like he was reliving the memory. "She didn't make it. Lyon and I were taken by social services and separated. I haven't seen him since."

"I'm so sorry," Lucy put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring pat.

"How come you two aren't having a heart-felt reunion?" Lisanna questioned.

"We tolerated each other at the very most. It's not such a big deal," Lyon shrugged.

"Gray-sama! Juvia didn't know you had a step-brother!" the busty bluenette suddenly appeared behind him, hearts in her eyes.

"It's not something I like to talk about," he had an edge to his voice, trying to get people off of the topic. Since he wasn't running away from his stalker, she realized that it was a touchy subject. Her expression became serious, grabbing his hand and squeezing it to comfort him. He surprisingly squeezed back.

Lyon's gaze shifted to the girl next to his step-brother, and his breath hitched in his throat. She was gorgeous, absolutely breathtaking. He didn't know what the hell happened but all of the sudden he couldn't help but feel love for her. He ran over to her, and took her free hand in his.

"You are absolutely beautiful! What's your name, my love?" he kissed her hand, causing her to jerk it away in shock.

She open and closed her mouth a few times trying to get words out, but then Gray stepped in between the two.

"Hey, leave her alone," he growled, and Juvia just about fainted at the thought of Gray fighting for her. He didn't know what the burning feeling in the pit of his stomach was, but he didn't like it. Over the past week Juvia had followed him and pestered him every time he did anything. It was annoying as hell, and he had grown to resent her. But when Lyon talked to her like that, he couldn't help but feel protective over her.

"You worried I'm going to steal your woman?" Lyon looked amused at Gray's reaction.

"She's not my woman! But she doesn't need to be involved with you, that's for sure," his jaw clenched tighter, if that was even possible.

"Is someone jealous?"

"Hell no!" he said a little too quickly, causing Lyon to chuckle and turn around.

"We'll settle this on the field. If you guys win, you can keep her. If we win, she has to transfer to Lamia Scale," he walked to the opposite goal, his team following him.

"Juvia doesn't agree to those terms!" she screamed. "Juvia belongs with Gray-sama!"

"That was… interesting," Lucy mumbled, the rest of the onlookers nodding in agreement.

"Gray-sama, you must win! Juvia doesn't want to leave your side!" she held onto his arm, and he went back to being crept out by her.

"I don't think I've seen Gray so determined to beat someone," Levy whispered to Lucy.

"Not even Natsu?" she whispered back.

Levy shook her head, and Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"We've still got 45 minutes until the game starts," Natsu stated. "What're we going to do until then?"

"I suppose you guys can just relax until then," Erza was munching on a strawberry frosted donut, and then she caught of glimpse of Gray. "Or try to relax as much as possible."

Lucy half expected Gray to break a tooth, or his jaw, considering he hadn't released his death clench on it. The color named teenager isolated himself off to the side, his glare not leaving Lyon's direction.

"Just leave him," Natsu said, reading the minds of half the people there. "He needs to be alone right now. I promise you, he needs to be alone – and yes Juvia that means you too," he glanced to her, said girl getting caught red-handed while on her way to her 'love'.

She grumbled something, and stalked over to the bleachers.

"Lu-chan," Levy called out, getting the blonde's attention.

"What's up, Levy-chan?" she turned towards her, the two of them calling each other 'Levy-chan' and 'Lu-chan' since Levy accidentally called her that a few weeks ago. Lucy reassured her that she loved it, and added the '-chan' to her name as well.

"Can I talk to you in private?" the petite girl squirmed in place, reminding Lucy of what Lisanna looked like about a month ago.

"Sure," she nodded. Levy grabbed her hand and led her away to a far corner of the field.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy looked over the bookworm, seeing distress in her eyes.

"I – I… I twik I wik somon," she had her hand over her mouth, clearly trying not to say it too loud.

"Levy-chan, you've got to speak up."

Levy pulled Lucy down to her height, and cupped her hands around the blonde's ear.

"I think I like someone," she whispered.

Lucy's hands shot to her mouth as she gasped, a squeal escaping her lips.

"Shhh, keep it down!" Levy flailed her arms around, trying to contain Lucy's excitement.

"Who?! Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!" Lucy bounced on her toes, looking to Levy with puppy dog eyes.

"You can't tell anyone, ok?"

"Mhm," Lucy nodded, not able to contain herself.

"It's um… It's Gajeel," she mumbled, but Lucy heard her.

"YOU LIKE G –" she screamed, but Levy tackled her to the ground.

"Lu-chan!" Levy was on top of her and clamped her hands over the screamer's mouth, frantically looking around to see if anyone heard. Everyone was just going about their own business, causing her to sigh in relief.

"Mhm mhm mmmmhm mmhhhhmm," Lucy was staring at Levy, obviously annoyed.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone! And what do you do? You almost let all of Fiore know!"

"Mhhhmmm mhm mmhhm mhm mhm mmmhm," she argued, and a tick mark appeared on Levy's forehead.

"I'm not letting go until you promise. Come on Lu-chan, you're my best friend," Levy begged.

Lucy's eyes softened when she heard Levy say she was her 'best friend'. She sighed into Levy's hands, and slowly nodded. Levy took her hands off of the blonde's mouth, waiting to see if she was going to scream again.

"Fine, I promise I won't tell anyone," she huffed, looking defeated.

"Thank you Lu-chan!" she hugged her before rolling off of the female soccer player. They both stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Look what you did, I haven't even played yet and I've got grass stains on me!" Lucy playfully scolded Levy, who laughed in return. "So, what makes you think you like that giant iron-obsessed freak?"

"He's not a freak! And I don't know, I just… I just think I do. I catch him staring at me sometimes, and I think maybe he likes me. But then he proceeds to call me names and tease me. It's like I like him, then I hate him," she ran her hands through her hair, pulling the blue locks in frustration.

"Sounds like you like him, and maybe he likes you. Guys do tease girls that they like," Lucy rubbed her chin, her eyes focused on nothing particular while she was thinking. "Just see where it goes, I don't really know what to say. I haven't been in a relationship before, but I've read a ton of romance novels! Why don't you just try to hang out with him? That way you can get to know him better."

"He just makes me so nervous! Jet and Droy always follow me around anyways, it's not like I could get alone with him," she huffed and pouted cutely.

"I think I can handle Jet and Droy. You free tomorrow?"

Levy nodded.

"Good. I've already got it all figured out, you just have to look pretty," Lucy smiled, her eyes gaining a mischievous look.

"What are you planning?" Levy asked cautiously, almost regretting her decision to tell Lucy.

"You'll see," she giggled, causing Levy to get even more nervous.

"Lu-chan!" she stomped her foot, now angry with her friend.

"You know, it's almost comical the physical difference between you and him," she looked Levy up and down. "He's freaking huge and muscular – not to mention scary looking – and you're short and petite and, well… delicate."

"I'm not delicate, I'll have you know I can handle myself!" Levy threw punches at Lucy, all of which she easily dodged.

"I know, I know Levy-chan. You're probably just as lethal as Erza," Lucy wrapped an arm around Levy's shoulders, and they started to walk back to everyone else.

Levy's angry face melted away into a laughing fit as she realized just how much she loved Lucy.

* * *

Erza watched Levy and Lucy walk away together, and she sighed as she bit into her donut.

"What's wrong Erza?" Mira, her ex-rival, asked.

"It's nothing," she turned slightly away from her, hiding her face.

"Erza," Mira put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around. "I've known you way too long, now what's wrong?"

"It's Jellal," Erza muttered, hoping no one else would hear her.

Mira's eyes lit up when Erza said his name, a match-making plan already forming in her mind.

"What about him?" she asked ever-so-innocently.

"He – um… he," Erza fiddled with her fingers, her eyes darting all over the place. "He asked me on a date…"

Mira squealed and grabbed Erza's hands.

"This is great! What did you say? You better have said yes," her evil aura started to seep through at the thought of Erza turning down Jellal.

"No, no! I said yes, it's just – I've never really been on a date," she explained. "I don't know how to handle these things."

"That's alright, I'll handle it for you!" she smiled sympathetically. Erza never seemed to be nervous about anything. She was always so strong and solid, Mira was surprised to see something as silly as a boy bring her down.

"I appreciate your help Mira. I promise I will listen to everything you say," she was back to her normal- serious self.

"No problem, I'm glad to do help! Tomorrow, we're going shopping!"

Erza almost paled at the thought of shopping with Mira, but gulped and hesitantly agreed.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lisanna ran over to him, breaking the pinkette out of his trance.

"Hey Lisanna!" he flashed her a toothy grin, his unnaturally sharp canines showing.

"You nervous?"

"Nah, we've got this in the bag," he said. "Gray's out to kill Lyon, I can guarantee you nothing is going to stand in his way. The rest of us have been doing really well at practice," he gestured to the rest of the team lazily kicking a ball around a few feet away from them. "Lucy's been doing great though, I think she's going to be our secret weapon."

"That's great Natsu, so I was wondering –"

"I mean she's so freaking fast, I can't even keep up with her. I almost think she's a human hybrid because her agility is so insane," he didn't even realize he cut her off.

"I'm sure Lu-chan will be amazing," her and Lucy had gotten really close over the past month, the two of them also calling each other 'Lu-chan' and 'Li-chan'. "But Natsu, I was just about to ask you –"

"Oi, Natsu!" Loke ran over to them. "Elfman keeps ranting about a real man not needing to practice, but I think my foot is still doing that weird thing when I kick. It causes the ball to spin and go hard right, can you help me out?"

"Yeah sure," he started running off with him but quickly turned around. "Lisanna, we'll talk later! Ok?"

"Ok," she mumbled, but gave him a thumbs up to let him know.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, everyone regrouped. Coach was going over the plan with them, and everyone nodded every few minutes.

"Got it?" he asked, causing another round of nods. "Good. Now, put your hands in," he put his hand in the center of them, everyone else following after. "On three, Fairy Tail."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

"Fairy Tail!" they shouted while raising their hands up, causing the now-filled bleachers to cheer.

"Ashley," Coach pulled her aside. "You're on the bench for now."

She was about to protest, but then made her way over to the bench with a few other players.

"Don't feel bad Luce! I'm sure he'll put you in soon. He probably just wants you to watch or something," Natsu patted her on the back.

"Yeah, probably," she agreed. "Good luck."

"Thanks!" he ran out onto the field with the rest of the guys and got into their places.

The whistle blew, and the game started.

Fairy Tail got the ball right off the bat, or more specifically – Gray. He charged right over to Lamia Scale's goal and shot it in like it was nothing, making sure to glare at Lyon while he walked back. After it was thrown back in, Natsu had the ball only for it to be stolen from one of LS's players. He chased after him and tried to get it back, but the guy kicked it over to Lyon. Lyon sent it flying towards FT's goal, but Elfman was able to grab it in time.

Elfman made an excellent goalie because of his massive body. No one expected him to be quick on his feet, but he was. It made for quite the sneak attack of sorts.

Elfman tossed it back in, and Loke got it. Loke kicked it over to Natsu, who ran with it for a moment and then passed it to Gray. Gray kicked it towards the goal, but Lyon came out of nowhere and stole it. He ran with it all the way back to FT's goal and made it in.

They went back and forth like this for the longest time, but neither team was able to make another goal. The clock was ticking down, and both teams were getting low on energy.

"Coach, come on! You've got to put me in!" Lucy screamed at him.

"For the last time, no!"

"Why not?! Is it because I'm a girl?!"

He didn't answer.

"I thought we've been over this, I'm just as good of a player as anyone out there. Put me in! The timer's about to run out, and I'm pretty sure you don't want this to end in a draw. Let me play, damn it!"

The Coach sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger.

"Fine, maybe I was holding out because you're a girl. I'll let you in, just don't screw up," he glared at her, and then called a time out. "Samuels, you're out. Ashley, you're in."

"Thank you, you sexist pig," she growled.

"I heard that."

"I'm glad!"

A boy that Lucy didn't know that well sat down on the bench, and she went onto the field with the rest of the guys.

"Took you long enough to get out here," Loke teased her.

"Apparently, someone still doesn't have faith in me," her eyes flickered to the Coach, who was staring at her.

"Well then, you've got to prove him wrong," Natsu smiled at her, and her eyes showed her determination.

The whistle blew, the ball was thrown in, and Lucy sprang into action.

* * *

**Well I have no clue where this fast Gruvia, GaLe, and Jerza development came from... I hope you guys enjoyed it! You guys are awesome with 22 reviews for the last chapter, that makes me so insanely happy! Remember to follow/favorite and to leave a review! Time for some shout outs! The shout outs go in order from who reviewed chapter 8 first, then second, then third, etc. A lot of guests reviewed so I want them to know which is theirs.  
**

**noodlegirl22 - I'm glad you love it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**RandomObserver42 - Yay, I'm glad you like it! Those fics are driving me crazy, I hate them all! She obviously isn't like that, and that's not the way Fairy Tail is. I've got a fic to recommend to you then, it's called "****Breaking the 4th Wall of Cliche**" by halliegirl. It's absolutely amazing, I hope you check it out!

**SkyFairies - Here you go, I hope you like it!**

**sincereivory - Awesome, I'm glad you like it! I get yelled at by my mom for laughing like an idiot too, you are not alone... I hope you enjoyed!**

**FairyDemonDust - I hope you enjoyed! **

**Sara lovelymusic - Interesting idea you've got there... hmm... I'll see what I can do with it. I hope you enjoyed :D **

**SaberTail FairyTooth - Sting will be in this story, but he won't be transferring to FTA. Don't worry, there will be plenty of Natsu being jealous later. And there isn't any specific period of time between my updates, I just write whenever I have time and then post. I promise that I will try and make it so that they're not too far apart. **

**WaterDragonMaverick - Haha that would be funny, I might just put that in there. I decided it would be a nice twist to see some early GaLe moments ^.^ As for Natsu and Lucy's kiss... well... hehe I'll just shut up...  
**

**Pentastic - Yay, I'm glad you like it! I hope you enjoyed :D**

**phanakhone18 - I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I honestly thought it was total crap. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**KisekiNoSeki - Haha, well at least you're signed it now so I can call you by your name! I'm glad you like it so much! I hope you liked this chapter :D**

**Crunchycrackers - I have a love/hate relationship with cliffhangers. They're awesome to write with, but not so awesome to receive... I'm sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, I was so busy and couldn't write... But alas, here I am now! I'm glad that everyone seems in character, and yeah they're going to be a lot more attentive towards each other romantically... If I had to write their relationship like it is in the anime I would be like 90 years old before they got together... And awe you're making me blush... Thanks for the lovely review, you're an awesome reader :D I hope this chapter pleases you!**

**Guest - Awwweeee, thanks! I'm glad you like the story :D**

**IamDivergentForever - Well wait no more! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Lucy Fairymage - Yup, typical Natsu and Lucy relationship! I hope you liked the chapter :D**

**Guest - I'm glad you like it! Thanks for thinking I'm amazing! I'll keep writing, don't worry! I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D**

**Guest - Awee thanks! There will be many Jerza moments to come! **

**Liz - I don't mind hearing criticism, so if you're going to leave a review I would appreciate if you would leave a full one. Thanks. **

**CraftinSnowMann - Lamia Scale is one of the guilds in Fiore. If you can't watch Fairy Tail, then how come you are reading the fan fiction for it? I appreciate that you're reading my fic, but I'm just curious.  
**

**ngnutellalover - GaLe moments shall be coming up! I'm glad you like the story, and thanks so much! It means a lot that you think I'm amazing, and that this story is amazing! You're amazing too :D**

**Guest - I might just make that happen at some point... Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed! **

**Guest - Here you go! Sorry I made you wait, I hope you liked it! **

**You guys are all awesome, here's a virtual cookie for you! I'll see you next time ;D**


	10. GOMEN - NOT A CHAPTER! DON'T KILL ME D':

GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!

I am SO SO sorry! I've been super busy lately and I haven't had time to write! I don't want to rush the next chapter and give you guys some piece of shit writing, you know? Going back to regular school is kind of nice, but I'm also trying to balance my hectic life, which you can all read about below:

I'm so busy because I was home-schooled for 9th grade on an online program, and I kind of got really far behind with winter horse season (its REALLY busy for horse people... yes I ride horses and yes it is a sport). We're about a month into regular school now... Did I mention I haven't finished 9th grade either? I had enough credits to enter 10th grade and I'm just finishing the last of my online freshman classes. On top of that, I have to enroll in another 2 classes online for 10th grade. This is because I am doing an early release program so I get out of school everyday at 12:15pm so I can still ride my horses. I'm also a green belt in Tae Kwon Do and I do that 3 nights a week.

If you have read through this all, here is a pie! You deserve one after I dumped all of my life drama on you guys. All of you are the world's most amazing readers ever! I love all of you guys, and I'm so sorry! I'm the worst author alive! I promise I will do my best to update soon, this story is NOT going to be discontinued - that I swear! I would hope to have the next chapter up by October, but I can't make that a promise. You guys are free to PM me and yell at me, I will take it. Please punch me, I've been a horrible author to you all! I ask you guys to please be patient with me, and I will do my best to make the next chapter worth the wait.

Thank you all for being so amazing, I've gotten 33 reviews on the last chapter and that is _spectacular. _You have no idea how happy I was too see all of your reviews appearing in my email, but that just made me feel so much more guilty for not updating. This story has past 100 followers! Wooo~! *Does little mini dance*. But that is also another reason to make me feel so horrible. I hope you all have been well lately. I really don't deserve you guys, I'm so so sorry.

With Love,

TheBigBadWolfxTheOncomingStorm


End file.
